


Cas' First Driving Lesson

by get_out_of_my_cas



Series: First Kiss Au's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a little angst (not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_out_of_my_cas/pseuds/get_out_of_my_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean to teach him to drive, and Dean agrees. </p><p>Within an hour of being in the car, Cas and Dean become closer than any stuck seat belt could have brought them.</p><p>(I'm really bad at summaries, I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' First Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is name-number-nightmare.  
> I Love to take fic prompts :)
> 
> This is kinda part of a series I'm writing, which is made up of a bunch of AU scenarios in which Dean and Cas share their first kiss.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, it lets me know if I should keep writing :)  
> And I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to share your ideas through comments.  
> Also no one has edited this so sorry for any typos.

Cas springs his wish upon Dean on a quiet Sunday, both of them resting after a regular Salt & Burn that ended last night.  


“I want to learn how to drive,” Cas says, standing before Dean. Dean is sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep.  


“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “what’d you say?” Cas sets his shoulders and stands tall before reciting his demand again, firmer this time.  


“Oh okay, yeah sure. I figured you’d have to learn sometime, so I guess now is as good a time as ever.” Dean says, getting up and throwing the blanket on him aside.  


“Really?” Cas says, having expected Dean to laugh in his face, saying something like he’d never drive, or that their was no need for him to learn, or whatever. Cas grins slightly, and turns around to walk off towards the entrance to the bunker.  


“Let me grab my jacket and keys, and I’ll meet you outside, okay?” Dean says as he rounds the corner for the hallway to his room, his voice light and quite from the distance.  


“Okay!” Cas shouts back, pulling the door back and stepping outside, a smile plastered on his face.

Dean comes outside and finds Cas sitting shotgun in his car. The thing was a wreck, and Dean was not about to let Cas learn to drive with some shabby pimp ride. He pulled open the driver door and stuck his head in.  


“Oh c’mon Cas if you’re going to learn to drive properly, you’re going to learn in a real car, not this thing,” Dean says, taking a look at the rugged interior.  


“Well I don’t have another car,” Cas says, lowering his head and feeling embarrassed.  


“Cas, I know that,” Dean says, coming around and opening Cas’ car door. He gestures for Cas to get out, and when he does, Dean points to the Impala.  


“You don’t have another car, but I do,” Dean says on his way to the Impala. He slides his fingers across the back before giving it a light bump with his fist.  


“Come one get in,” Dean replies after he notices Cas hesitancy to follow.  


“Dean what if I crash it?” Cas asks, already feeling sick at the thought of ruining something Dean holds so close to his heart.  


“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Dean says, leaning across to push the passenger side open.  


“Now get in here before I change my mind,” Dean says. Cas agrees and settles in. They drive maybe 10 minutes before Dean decides that a small stretch of road off the main one is suitable.  


“Okay so before we start,” Dean says, “I’m going to tell you the basics.”  


“This is the wheel, the gas, brake, and gear” Dean says while pointing out all the corresponding parts. Cas just nods in agreement and tries to absorb everything Dean says.  


“Okay so when you start the car, which you do by putting the keys in the ignition, you always have your foot on the brake. Okay, Cas?” Dean says, hoping to get a nod or reply from Cas. Cas nods, and Dean continues.  


“Now, to make the car move, you take your foot off the brake and put it on the gas, just like this. See?” Dean says, making the impala crawl forward extremely slowly. Cas nods again and Dean gets out of the car, pops open the hood, and places the stick in place to keep it up. Cas follows suit and meets Dean at the front. Dean gives him a brief lesson of all the parts and how they work and what to do if your car over heats and whatnot.  


“Okay, you ready?” Dean says, closing the head.  


“I guess.” Cas says, getting into the driver’s side.  


“Okay well before you start, what do you do?” Dean says, quizzing Cas as to make sure they aren’t going to crash within the first three seconds Cas is behind the wheel.  


“Put your foot on the brake,” Cas says, and does so. He earns a grin from Dean and Cas heart jumps a tad, but it quickly grows cold with the realization that he’s driving and if he screws up Dean will kill him and this is his car and what if he’s horrible and what if-  


“Okay now slowly ease onto the gas,” Dean says, pulling Cas out of his stupor.  
Cas does as he’s told and the car jerks forward and stops abruptly, yanking both Dean and Cas in their seats.  


“Woah, easy there,” Dean says before Cas can even get an apology out of his mouth.  


“I’m sorry I really thought it would go slowerIthoughtit’dbeeasierIdidn’tmeanto-“  


“Cas…” Dean says, trying to stop Cas’ mouth, which is running a hundred miles a minute. “Cas, it’s okay!” Dean says, grabbing his arm. Dean’s touch anchors Cas and he calms a bit.  


“It’s your first time, it’s not going to be perfect,” Dean says. “Hell even I sucked my first time,” Dean says. This earns him a small grin from Cas who is relieved by Dean’s attempt to calm him. Cas’ grin sends a fleeting sense of happiness though Dean, and Dean sets him up to try again.  


“Okay try again, this time a little easier,” Dean says, preparing himself for the worst. Surprisingly, Cas gets the car to move without flinging Dean out of his seat.  


“Hey there you go,” Dean says, still holding onto the car door incase Cas suddenly slams on the brake.  


“Okay so now try going a little faster,” Dean says. Cas nods and brings the Car up to 25. 

They spend another hour or so on the road, Cas learning to park and reverse and turn and a few other things. The sunlight begins to fade and Dean checks his watch. 6:30.  


“We should probably head back, Sam should be making dinner by now.” Dean says, waiting for Cas to turn the car off.  


“Yeah okay,” Cas says, pulling the keys out and handing them to Dean. Cas’ fingers slide across Dean’s for a second too long upon returning the keys and it sets a mood between them that Dean breaks with a cough and a simple thanks. They switch places in the car. Dean pulls out onto the main road and looks to Cas.  


“You did good today,” Dean says, stealing a glance at Cas, who’s unraveling a string on his jacket. He felt upset Dean had pulled away so quickly when he gave him his keys back. It’s not like they had an issue with touching each other. Dean always gave him a pat on the back or a fist bump occasionally. Whatever, he thought. If Dean had a problem with it, then that’s exactly what it was. Dean’s problem.  


“Really?” Cas says despite his thoughts, glancing up to meet Dean’s eyes.  


“Yeah. You’ll be ready to drive anywhere really soon. You can count on it.” Dean says, bringing his eyes back to the road. He doesn’t see the smile that grows on Cas’ face. Dean being proud of him gave him a sense that maybe he was overreacting earlier with the whole key thing. Or maybe he’s overreacting now, thinking a simple compliment meant that’s all those nights spent awake wondering whether or not Dean felt about him was the same way he felt about Dean meant something. Cas shut down those thoughts as quickly as they sprung up, not wanting to dive deeper into something he new wouldn’t go anywhere.  


Soon they arrived back at the bunker, and Dean got out of the car, but Cas was having a tougher time. The seat belt wouldn’t unclick and a growingly frustrated Cas met Dean when he popped his head back inside.  


“What are you-Oh yeah, that belt sticks sometimes,” Dean says, reaching over to help.  


“Here just wiggle it like this,” Dean says, shaking the thing. He gets it undone and pushes it back across Cas chest to the side of the car. He looks up as he’s done and meets Cas’ blue-enough-to-paint-an-entire-sky eyes, whose pupils are full on dilated and Dean thinks ‘fuck it’. He’s done being a coward about his feelings for Cas and being unable to act on them and having this prolonged agony through fleeting touches, like today’s keys mishap. Dean thinks those are the only things he can smile about; times when Cas hugs just a little longer or when their fingers brush, and Dean knows Cas thinks nothing of it but to him they’re everything and-  
He’s cut off midthought as Cas’ lips meet his, and for a second Dean can’t even comprehend what’s going on. Soon enough his mind catches up to his lips and he backs up quickly, racking his mind for an excuse as to why he kissed Cas, even if he doesn’t remember doing it. Maybe he did it subconsciously or maybe his hand slipped on the seat and he fell forward.  


“Oh Cas shit I-“ Dean says, unable to fully speak.  


“It’s okay, Dean, I understand. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” Cas whispers, turning to leave the car and a very confused Dean.  
Wait, fuck. Dean thinks. Cas kissed him. Cas kissed him. First. Dean’s realization brought him to the fact that maybe Cas liked him back and before Dean knew what he was doing he pulled him back and crashed his lips on Cas’. They’re lips began sliding in rhythm easily, their breaths becoming short and shallow. It was hot and heady, and Dean felt like he was drowning. And in the best way possible. Cas’ tongue began to find it’s way into Dean’s mouth, and vice versa. They were kissing hard and Cas was pushing back into Dean, and Dean met his movements, becoming flush onto the driver door while Cas crawled onto his lap. Unknowingly, Cas elbow came to rest on the horn and-  


“Shit!” Dean yelped, both him and Cas startled by the horn going off so abruptly.  


“Oops,” Cas says, laughing into Dean’s shoulder. Dean just wraps his arms around Cas, and kisses his the top of his head. A few seconds of silence sit between them, neither one of them saying anything, just the two of them quietly wrapped together is enough.  


“I love you,” Cas says quietly after a couple seconds more of silence. It’s almost a whimper, but Dean hears it. Dean notices Cas’ hesitancy and fear, and tilts Cas head up to meet Cas’ eyes with his.  


“I love you too,” Dean says, reaching down to kiss Cas on the forehead.  


“Don’t ever think for one second I don’t,” Dean says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the window.  


“We should probably get out before Sam comes to investigate the noise,” Cas says, sitting himself up and sliding towards the passenger door.  


“Hey before we go,” Dean says, pulling Cas in, “Just one more.” Cas of course agrees, and what was supposed to be a little peck turns into a full out make-out session. They kissed longer, deeper, and soon enough a rap on the window broke both of them from the haze of shallow breaths and quick heartbeats to the real world. Sam was outside, already turned back to the front door and walking that way.  


“Dinner’s ready,” he calls over his shoulder. “Just thought you might have wanted to know.” Dean and Cas look at each other for a split second, fear in both their eyes, before Cas just laughs and Dean feels relieved that Cas is okay with it. If Cas is okay with it, then Dean should be too.  


“Alright let’s go I don’t want to keep Sam waiting,” Cas says, leaving Dean to slide towards the passenger door. Dean agrees with a little bit of defeat in his voice. 

Dinner is a little- no a lot awkward, but Sam says he’s okay with it, just as long as he doesn’t catch them doing anything that he would regret seeing for the rest of his life. Dean tells him to shut up and Cas laughs.  


That night they fall asleep together, curled up in a tangle of limbs. Cas’ head is resting on Dean’s chest and Dean falls asleep to the sound of Cas’ light snoring.For once it's perfect for Dean, and he falls asleep happy.


End file.
